Bailey Dennings
"Me?" Bailey responded slowly, with an alarming note of enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm turning 21 this year. June thirteenth has always been my favorite day of the year." |death= |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.6 meters |mass=58 kilograms |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |sword=None |occupation=Accountant |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters=Anthony Ruth |apprentices= }} Bailey Dennings (b. 13 June, 1999) was a German female Fobble and an accountant and former student of architecture who became an assistant to Anthony Ruth, Daniel Murrell, and Carol Wilcox when they followed similar careers. While working with the designers, Dennings came into contact with the Police Grand Army when Baby Intelligence converged, only to be tailed by deadly forces. Dennings and Wilcox became focused on understanding the Dam of Demolitions and when Baby Intelligence returned, Dennings assisted him in his war against the NoHeads. Biography Early life Born in Germany on 13 June, 1997, Bailey Dennings was an architecture student. Second NoHead War To the United States Dennings went to work with Anthony Ruth as an intern for college credits. Shortly after being employed, she met a woman named Carol Wilcox, whom she took to meet her boss so she could recommend her. Following a successful venture to the Dancing Dorm, Wilcox was employed. Two weeks later, the group traveled to the United States of America, where Dennings suspected that Willie the Banker was in league with the Dark Lord, Mr. Stupid NoHead. She went with Wilcox to watch a Crodela game between the Galloping Grenades and the Holy Mackerels, which marked the first time she saw Baby Intelligence in action. It is likely she knew, by this point, that the latter knew and liked Wilcox. After the Grenades won the game and Baby Intelligence got knocked out by a Golgoball, Dennings held ice against his cheek while he was lying on a cot unconscious. When he woke, Dennings introduced herself and relayed the bad news that the Mackerels had lost their first official game. Battle of the Eastern Field After the devastation caused by the Battle of the Western Field, Baby Intelligence tried giving a speech of encouragement to the disheveled Grand Army alongside Wilcox, and at the latter's insistence, Dennings as well. He expressed his honor, more like intimidation, at being thrust back into the spotlight of the Grand Army, but then lost his train of thought, but Dennings suddenly yanked the microphone out of his hands and told them it was time for them to build character individually through proving themselves in battle, reminded them of what Baby Intelligence had sacrificed and endured to bring about their chance to topple the NoHeads while they were vulnerable, provoked them by mentioning the murder of Indiana Shaffer, and told them that they had all been molded by their failures, as she had. She told them to raise their flag and demanded to know if they were ready to fight. The audience chamber erupted with cheering and applause to her speech. Dennings felt ready to pass out, but Wilcox told her she "could have made a Deaforma a plumber that day", something all the officers roared their agreement with. During the Battle of the Eastern Field that Dennings inadvertently helped to initiate, she and Murrell fought alongside the others, but they were separated and were nearly killed by a platoon of Bratpros. Fortunately, a stray projectile landed in their exact location and blew up the Bratpro shields, inadvertently saving the pair and allowing Murrell to kick the robots to the ground, breaking them and earning him a compliment from Dennings. After the battle, Dennings returned with her friends, where she bade goodbye to Baby Intelligence before he returned to the MBH. Post-war After the Second NoHead War, Dennings grew closer to her boyfriend Daniel Murrell. The two eventually married and went on to have a child together, Jonathan Murrell. Bailey traveled with her husband and son to the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2030. During the match, commentator Maranda Bones mentioned rumors that Bailey had "grown restless" in her marriage to Daniel, and thus chosen to distance herself from him during the game. Her fellow commentator, Summer Petersen, quickly refuted these rumors, explaining that Bailey had simply chosen to sit with her friends. Physical description Bailey Dennings had blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits Bailey Dennings was a devoted architect with a lot of compassion and ambition. Truly a devoted apprentice, she was extremely goal-oriented and took great pride in her achievements. She was fairly intelligent and, despite not seeming to be as bright as her friends, Bailey was the first to notice that Baby Intelligence lives in New York City and so the MBH is there. She also pointed out that, despite the fact that Baby Intelligence may be unpopular with the community, he has done more for the solar system than anyone who was shunning him. Bailey Dennings is outspoken and sarcastic, as when she told Carol that when the Necrehulk exploded, it 'was pretty lit' and claimed she would never make another joke again. However, she was also shown to be very impulsive, as shown when she hurled a sign saying "courage" at someone's head before saying "good luck absorbing that" since they had begged her not to do it. Bailey Dennings is very helpful to her friends, but she has limits. While she continuously attempts to be helpful every chance she gets, Wilcox and Professor Ruth often considered her to be annoying. Her love interest is Daniel Murrell, who like her worked for Professor Ruth and had a snarky sense of humor. She is known to be a huge fan of Musicore, a musical band. Talents and abilities Through her work with Anthony Ruth and Carol Wilcox, Dennings acquired some degree of accounting knowledge; Dennings' background is better suited in architecture. However, Dennings is skilled in accessing financial information and noticing inconsistencies that even Ruth and Wilcox tended to overlook. Relationships Family Daniel Murrell Bailey was close to Daniel Murrell, her boyfriend and a fellow worker under Anthony Ruth. Following the end of the Second NoHead War, Bailey and Daniel grew closer, and eventually married and had a son together. Both of them have snarky senses of humor. Jonathan Murrell After the Second NoHead War, Bailey married Daniel Murrell and together they had a son, Jonathan. Bailey evidently had a good relationship with her son, and was known to joke in front of him. Carol Wilcox , quite possibly Bailey's best friend.]] One of Bailey's closest friends was Carol Wilcox. The two agreed on pretty much everything and constantly operated together, such as when they obsessively studied the Dam of Demolitions. It is clear that Bailey appreciates Carol's loyalty to her boss, whereas Carol is grateful for Bailey bringing about her reemployment. Bailey also tried to get Carol to relax, joking with her on several occasions and getting a stark variety of reactions to her sense of humor from Carol. Anthony Ruth , her boss.]] It is unknown how long Bailey has been working for Professor Anthony Ruth, but she seemed to have established a good relationship with her boss. Baby Intelligence As two close friends of Carol's, Bailey respected Baby Intelligence's tendency not to exactly stay out of life-threatening trouble. She was usually happy to help him out, like she did by "taking care of" the Dam of Demolitions. He acts friendly toward her, and she gives him the same respect, but the two had little contact. Quotes Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas said that Bailey Dennings' speech was obviously her defining moment in the series. Her moment was heavily improvised between Thomas and his little brother, Ammon Thomas. Thomas fondly remembered listening to metal with his heart pounding while writing that scene. Mythological allegory Bailey Dennings is similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe character Darcy Lewis. Both were ambitious young women in pursuit of extensive college educations (Dennings is determined to find a worthy job as an architect whereas Lewis intends to become a scientist) and this led them to work consistently with a major character (Carol Wilcox for Bailey and Jane Foster for Darcy). Like Dennings, Lewis respected the main character but never truly had a relationship with him. Both of them are very sarcastic and helpful and they both have a boyfriend who is a minor character (Murrell and Boothby). But the difference is that Lewis unlike Dennings is incredibly impulsive and was very nerdy whereas Dennings was much more logical and simply had no interest in academics irrelevant to her college courses. It is also possible this is not coincidental as Bailey shares the surname of the actress who portrayed Darcy in the MCU, . Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:5 foot individuals Category:Accountants Category:American individuals Category:Architects Category:Born in June Category:Females Category:German individuals Category:Heroines Category:Normal weight individuals Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:1990s births Category:2020 International Crodela Cup attendees